


when you get me alone, it's so simple

by intoxicatelou



Series: p/t drabble(ish) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Topping, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “Are you sure?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: p/t drabble(ish) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	when you get me alone, it's so simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> title is a lyric from "so it goes" by taylor swift which was looping around in my brain while I wrote this!
> 
> *re-dated for reveals*

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure kid.”

“But like, really.”

“Peter”

“I know I said the reinforced fleshlight was too much, but maybe you were right, maybe we should test — ”

“ _Peter_ , breathe.” 

“Sweetheart,” Tony murmurs, after a moment, petting his hair, “Look at me.” 

Peter sighs, pulling his face from the crook of Tony’s neck, blinking away the tears. 

“I just,” Peter breathes, “I need you to be sure.”

“Peter, I’m sure,” Tony repeats, and then softer, “I’ve always been sure.” 

And suddenly, all Peter can think about is how badly he wants to give Tony _everything._

Everything, but especially this. 


End file.
